Kisses with Guns
by DonJuanAnn
Summary: Tsuna has been feeling lonely and depressed for a long time now, but Byakuran is determined to change that. But what happens if Tsuna will have to face a new threat, a threat more lethal than anyone realised. Usage of OC, OOC!Tsuna, Yaoi.
1. A young boy's prologue

**VERSION 2: REMOVED SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS, CHANGED RATING. **

**Hello readers! This will be my comeback to writing, as I've been on a hiatus for a long time. I've been very busy lately, with a lot of stuff. But I felt like I wanted a clean start, so I apologize, ShoujoCosette was my old account. But I'll never make use of that account again, so I'm sorry for the readers of my stories there.**

**- Ann. **

**Summary: **

**Tsuna has been feeling lonely and depressed for a long time now, but Byakuran is determined to change that. But what happens if Tsuna will have to face a new threat, a threat more lethal than anyone realised. Usage of OC, OOC!Tsuna, Yaoi.**

**Warnings: Usage of OC, OOC! Characters, yaoi and future sex. **

**Rating: T(Although it will be upped when the more adult parts will come).**

**Enjoy!**

**Tsuna**

Tsuna stared at his half visible reflection in the window of the car, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. As the car drove by quickly, fast enough for the cars and the bystanders to be nothing more but more phantoms and shadows. The boy couldn't mind but start to wonder, life seemed so different from what it had been just a few months ago.

The boy leaned his head against the window, wondering when he would arrive back home from the drive to the airport. He had been there to wave Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun off to their trip to Italy, his most trusted guardians. But even though he knew it was important for the family, he couldn't help but feel a bit mellow about it.

Again, Tsuna wasn't sure what to make of his feelings. Lately, those feelings had often crept into his mind. Feelings of mellowness and loneliness, he felt numb and empty and not even an inkling of sadness nor excitement. He had felt like this for quite a while now.

But even so, he wasn't even sure when it had started. All he knew it had been like this for a while, life just didn't seem as much worth it as it used to be. Even his old-childhood crush Sasagawa Kyoko has started to bore him, whereas he used to be head over heels for her. Things just weren't the same way as they used to be.

'Ah, Tom-san? At what time will we arrive home?'

The boy asked the driver in the front seat, a young man from the united states. Tom had been hired by Reborn, Tsuna's ex home tutor, as Tsuna's driver. Reborn had assured Tsuna of the man's skill as a driver, but the boy had known it was only because Reborn was still a bit protective of him, even though he didn't show it often. Of course the man would pick someone he trusted to be around Tsuna. The boy was like a son to Reborn.

'approximately by an hour, Mister Neo.'

The man answered, he looked back at Tsuna and smiled at him. The boy gave him a friendly smile as appreciation, and raised his hand at the man. The man nodded at him and returned his gaze to the road, remaining silent unless spoken to. Just like Tom always behaved, although the man was kind, Tsuna wished for him to speak up more.

The boy moved closer to the window, and sighed as he looked at the darkening sky. Neo was what they had been calling him ever since he inherited the vongola family two years ago, a day that was burned on his mind. The boy felt his gaze dropping, and decided to close his eyes. He could use an hour of sleep.

**Ginto**

The man grinned his teeth, he was getting annoyed, very annoyed. His underlings had failed once again to bring him any new useful information. He was losing his patience with the men and he hadn't had any ''fun'' for a long time now, he was craving for some release of his stress. And if those men didn't get any more useful soon, he might get that ''fun''.

Ginto turned his head towards the nervous man standing in front of him, what was his name again? Ginto wondered. He knew the man had Japanese roots, but that was about all he could remember. He was just one of the lower men in his organisation, or at least, depending on what the man wanted to tell him. For just this moment.

Ginto flashed the man one of his signature grins, but the grin didn't reach his eyes. His eyes stared down upon the man, judging his every movement. He wondered if the man could see the look in his eyes, or the fact that the grin wasn't a happy one. Probably not, these kind of men usually were too stupid to notice such things. Things that could cost them their heads, the man mentally said to himself.

'What is it that you have to say, boy?'

Ginto always called his underlings boy, no matter the age. Whether they were older than him was of no importance, because unless they reached a power equal to Ginto, they were nothing more than boys. There were only few men Ginto had seen with stronger strength than him, and he was determined to destroy them all, no one is allowed to stand above the man. Ever.

'Si..Sir' The boy stuttered, looking down at his feet. His hands going through his messy black hair, as he was getting more and more nervous. Although it annoyed the man very much, he did admit the boy had reason to. ' I'm afraid we have found nothing on the powers of Neo, nor any of his subordinates.

The man rolled his eyes, he already had known for the look that was painted across all his subordinates faces. It was the look of failure, the look the man detested with all his might. It was a look he deemed unacceptable. The man slowly lifted his head as he slowly said:

'Go on, I don't have all day.'

'Ah- Yes sir, of course. I apologize. However, we have found something interesting that might help us in some way.' The man took a quick pause as he looked across the room, thinking as someone was listening in to them. 'The dog and the cat have left on a trip to Italy, all that is remaining as protection for the boy is the bird. But he hasn't been spotted for quite some time now.'

Ginto genuinely grinned as he heard the news, his subordinates weren't as useless as he had thought them to be. This was perfect, just perfect news. His mood had been lifted quite a lot and he decided to go easy on the man in-front of him.

He pushed the button underneath his desk as he flashed a smile at the ever nervous growing Asian. Ginto literally could see the sweat forming on the head of the man, it amused him. However, not before a hatch underneath the Asian opened. Before the man could even react he was falling down into a field of orange flames, his body quickly burning away from the heat. Ginto let out a giggle as he remembered the man's name. It was Shin, or at least, it had been.

**Tsuna**

Tsuna got out of the car, and he thanked his driver for taking him home and gave him a grateful smile before Tom got back into his car. He slowly closed the gate to the front yard, and he stepped towards the front door. It had been completely dark when they had arrived home, and Tsuna had been growing ever tired. Just waiting to get in bed, and luckily for him, he had completed his tasks for today. So sleep would finally be granted to him, something he was beyond thankful for. He had a little fight with his keys as he tried to open the door, even though he might have been much older than he had been when Reborn fist started to train him. He still was as clumsy as he had been before, although he didn't show it as much in public as he did before.

As he got inside, the boy couldn't help but let out a small yawn. He greeted the guard standing inside the hall way, and made his way to the kitchen. It wasn't like he wanted to grab something, he was far too tired for that. But he would never go to bed without making his prayers first.

Tsuna quickly removed to picture from the stand, as he stared at it. He could feel a tear sliding from his eyes, even after all this time. But that was okay, it was understandable. He quickly did his prayers, and went upstairs. The boy wanted to brush his teeth, or at least remove his suit. But his body wasn't listening. He straight moved down to his bed, and fell on it. Falling asleep as soon as his face would hit the blankets.

**A/N: Honestly! I want to thank you for reading this, I'll try to update this as fast as possible. I can't believe I almost forgot how much fun it was to write stuff. My vacation is almost starting, so I guess I'll have a lot of time to write! **

**I'm sorry if writing is a bit stuffy, but I have been on hiatus for over a month! That applies to both fanfiction and original fiction. I just was very busy with school, as they gave us a lot of papers this period. And I just couldn't find the time to write much. That's going to change now though.**

**Oh, I hope you liked it. And please do leave feedback, I love to learn stuff! And I care about your opinion as my reader. **

**Oh by the way, I'm also working on original fiction at the moment. Which will also be boy's love, if you're interested in reading that, leave a comment or something.**

**Oh, and a special thanks goes out to someone I usually just address as Senpai. A really sweet girl who has helped me a lot lately. **

**Have a nice day, and leave a review if you want to!**

**-Ann.**


	2. A young boy's agony

Hello readers! I thank you for checking out the second chapter. I hope the story is to your liking, but it doesn't seem like it pleased many people. Oh well, if even one person likes this story, I shall continue with writing. That's the least I can do.

I want to thank .Ebil and AOMINE'S DIM DICK for following, and AOMINE'S DIM DICK for reviewing the story.

AOMINE'S DIM DICK, really, thank you for being my first review. And it really touches me that you liked my story senpai, and don't worry. There is some sword swallowing planned, and of course some buggery under the sheets. And yeah, when I wrote Ginto, I felt like that would be something he would do.

- Ann

Summary: Tsuna has been feeling lonely and depressed for a long time now, but Byakuran is determined to change that. But what happens if Tsuna will have to face a new threat, a threat more lethal than anyone realised. Usage of OC, OOC!Tsuna, Yaoi.

Warnings: Usage of OC, OOC! Characters, yaoi and future sex.

Rating: T(Although it will be upped when the more adult parts will come).

DISCLAIMER: (I forgot this in the first chapter), I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANYTHING INVOLVED WITH IT. I ONLY OWN GINTO AND TOM.

Enjoy, and pleace review!

**Tsuna**

Rays of sunlight fell down on the face of the young boy, signalling that the night had ended and had made place for the morning. Tsuna frowned a couple of times before he lazily opened his eyes. It seems the sunlight had awoken him, and the boy cursed himself for not closing his curtains.

The boy yawned loudly as he noticed in what position he was, it seems he had practically jumped on his bed before he even covered himself with the covers of his bed. His legs were still lying on ground and only his upper body had the luck of reaching the bed.

He boy groaned as he tried to move his neck, sleeping in this position hadn't been the smartest thing to do. He tried moving his neck to the right, and after that to the left, but with no avail. The boy reminded himself to never sleep in that position ever again, although it wasn't as bad as falling asleep on his chair, or falling asleep on a suitcase while waiting at the airport.

He carefully tried to move himself up from the bed, trying to seat himself on the soft fabric of his bed. At least he could use his arms and legs, the boy thought. The boy wanted to let his head fall into the palm of his hands, but it hurts too much to even try to bend forward. So the boy settled on just rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The boy took a look around his room, searching for his alarm clock. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic about his room. He couldn't even remember how long he had been using this room, it might've been about all his life. The boy couldn't help but to remember all the fond memories he had made here, and sad smile painted across his face.

Before childhood nostalgia could swallow him completely, he had already found the small clock underneath a pile of homework and papers, just like the rest of the room. He knew he really needed to clean his room, but he just hadn't found anytime to do it yet. If Reborn would see it as it was now, he was sure the small man would try to kill him. The clock read 6.23 AM and the boy couldn't help but sigh. It was too early to leave for school, but it was already too late to try and fall asleep again. Tsuna had thought of something different to do.

**Tsuna - slightly later in time**

Tsuna held the flowers in his hands in a tight grip, but not right enough for the grip to ruin the flowers. It had a certain unexplainable gentleness to it, a gentleness the boy was known for. A gentleness the boy showed to friends and foes alike.

The boy slowly walked the pavement, heeding no attention to his grim surroundings, nor the greying sky. Just like the sky itself, his mind was also clouded. It was a grim sight in both of the cases, but that was something the boy had long accepted.

The boy kept walking and walking, the pavement changing into a path of small stones. Tsuna could hear his own footsteps from the grinding of his shoes and the small stones, it left a soft sound which sounded almost pleasing.

The boy suddenly stopped walking, and dropped on his knees. A sad smile smiled across his face as he looked at the words written on the stone standing in front of him. The stone seemed long abandoned, like it hadn't been visited in a long time.

_Nana Sawada_

_A loving mother and wife_

_May she rest in piece_

Even the words had started to fade, it had been impossible for the boy to make out the day. However, the day had been printed into the mind of the boy for the rest of his life. The day he cursed with his life, the day guilt has started to eat him alive. That cursed day, two years ago.

'Hey, mum, I brought you some flowers.'

The boy lowered his gaze, as he didn't want to meet the not excitant gaze of his long dead mother. He knew his mother wouldn't want him to feel guilty like this, but he couldn't help but feel so anyway. He hated it, he should've been the one to die. Not such an amazing person like his mother, she never deserved anything like that.

The boy shook the thoughts of his mind and carefully placed the flowers on the grave of his mother, his smile dropping as he continued to look down to his knees. The boy didn't know what he should do, so he remained in silence in front of his mother's grave.

'I- I'm sorry I haven't been visiting for a while.'

The boy said after a long while, his voice soft and nervous. He wasn't lying, he truly was sorry to dishonour his mother like this. He just couldn't find the time to visit her, nor the guts.

'I'm really sorry, I'm honestly sorry.'

The boy repeated as it were a chant, he felt a lump forming in his throat as he struggled to hold back his tears, maybe he was better off without an existence. His mother would've been alive that way, she would've been happy if that were the case!

'I- I have to go, I'll promise I'll come back again. I don't want to run like this anymore, you never deserved such a coward son like me mum. I'm sorry.'

The boy smiled a gentle smile as stood up, his mother deserved a smile. She always wanted him to smile, and the boy was happy to comply if that was his mother's wish. The boy was about to walk away, back to his duties before he whispered one last thing towards the grave.

'I'll clean up around here the next time I'll come.'

**Tsuna – Around lunch**

The boy quickly hurried up the long stairs of the school, trying not to trip or make any of the old stairs squeak. He quickly opened the old door, placing his hand on the wooden doorknob. Revealing a completely empty school roof, Tsuna's most favourite place to eat his lunch.

The sky had cleared up from the grey clouds that morning, and it made the boy slightly smile. Although he loved most weather types, a clear blue sky was the most beautiful one. It always seemed to ease his mood a bit.

He quickly sat down behind one of the school walls, and finally let his guard down, even for a bit. He sighed in content as he noticed his shadow guards haven't come along with him to the rooftop, but instead preferred to remain on the inside, standing guard by the door.

Tsuna slowly started on his lunch, devouring the taste of it completely. He had forgotten to make breakfast that morning, and as a mafia boss, he possibly couldn't afford to run late. So the decision had been obvious, no breakfast for the late.

The boy felt a slight pang as he opened his phone and found no new messages from his friends, only from business partners and other work related business. Gokudera had only left a very business strict related message on the mission in Italy, but there were no personal feelings attached in the slightest. The boy couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.

The boy knew he shouldn't demand so much attention from his friends, he didn't deserve it. But he couldn't help but crave for it anyway, the only contact he had nowadays with his friends was about the family. But even that had become less for the conflicts had died down. It was like he wasn't even needed by them anymore.

Tsuna knew he shouldn't dare to demand so much attention from people, he wasn't worthy of it. But he couldn't help but miss the fun times he had with his friends, the feelings of happiness they had gave him. He deserved no friends, he had already been spoiled rotten.

**A\N: I hope it was to your liking, I really loved writing it! I honestly am glad I started writing again. To be honest, this chapter was supposed to have three times the length of this. So I'm afraid I was forced to chop it up into a smaller chapter. When I planned it out, I didn't realise I needed so much words to describe it, haha.**

**And I also have good news for the people who like this story: DAILY UPDATES! Well, that is, when I have time. I'm afraid I won't be able to update next Wednesday, because I have to go to this school barbeque, but I also have an introduction afternoon for next year with my new school. So my apologies in advance. **

**Well then, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**- Ann. **


End file.
